Damn
by InfalliblyUnfocused
Summary: OOC;Oneshot. “Damn,” Hermione moaned loudly, as he wracked her senses and left her breathless. The twisted story of Hermione's love life.


_**Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Harry Potter, I think we all know that J.K. would not be writing a fanfiction about her own story, and obviously she's the one that owns Harry Potter. So I don't. Song Lyrics are from the song: Damn by Leann Rimes. **_

* * *

**Damn**

Hermione had always been weak when it came to him, her secret obsession, the one she'd deny valiantly under any and all circumstances, one she fought to hide every day. It became much easier to get away with it when she was made Head Girl, and thankfully he'd been made Head Boy, sharing a common room and bathroom sure made things a whole hell of a lot easier for them. He was her secret obsession, her chance to set down the books, drop the goody two shoes act, and finally let lose. And she, well she was his dirty little secret.

**There you go again when ya'  
Rub up against my skin  
I have to catch my breathe  
I begin to sweat  
Oh..**

Hermione couldn't think whenever he touched her, anytime he came near her, he was intoxicating, pulling her under his spell, dragging her down into the blissful puddle of lust. She had been shy at first, uncertain and bashful, but now, she was brazen, bold and confident. He made her confident, he made her feel wanted, he made her scream.

Hermione sighed into his touch, as his long cold fingers wrapped around her arm, whipping her around to face him, she smirked up at his face, biting her lip innocently.

"I believe I've been bad," she whispered into his ear huskily, before dropping her towel and stepping under the hot spray of water, letting it soak her hair, trailing down her body as she watched him carefully, through the dark curls that hung into her face. His eyes were hot molten pools of quicksilver lust, as he slowly began to undress himself. Hermione ate him up with her eyes, watching him, as she slowly ran her hands up and down her body, winking at him before she closed her eyes and turned under the spray of water.

He stepped into the shower, pulling her snuggly against his chest, trailing pale hands down her stomach.

"I believe I'll need to _punish_ you, pet." He whispered into her ear, his deep voice nearly as intoxicating as his smell, as his touch. His hands dipped lower, tracing the curve of her hips, running down the front of her thighs, one hand slipping between her thighs to run up the tender inside of them, stopping just below the apex of her hip and leg.

She whimpered softly, pushing back against him forcefully.

"Don't play with me," She bite out callously.

"I believe that is exactly my intention, pet." He whispered huskily into her ear. Before turning her around, and pinning her between his body and the side of the shower roughly. Biting down on her neck and lifting her legs to wrap around his waist. She hastily pulled him closer to her, before slamming her head back against the shower.

"Damn," Hermione moaned loudly, as he wracked her senses and left her breathless.

**Lips tracin' down my neck  
And it's scaring me to death  
How'd you learn to draw me to the cliff  
Just to push me off,  
Just to push me off the edge**

Hermione squealed softly as he bit down on her neck, as they lay sprawled across the couch in their common room, semi studying for their Transfiguration exam tomorrow. He was trying to persuade her from studying, but she was fighting him at every turn. He lapped at the shell of her ear lazily with his tongue, something he knew drove her crazy. He felt her shiver in his arms, but Hermione knew the reasons for her shivers had been different lately. They'd been spending less time merely shagging when in each others company, and more time just being together.

They'd spent many nights doing their rounds together, studying together, laying across the cough and just enjoying a good book together. They'd taken to showering each morning together, stealing kissing behind statues between classes, secret gropes under tables and across aisles when no one was looking.

Hermione feared, she was becoming too attached to her secret get away, but she knew she could never deny him anything he asked for, anything he asked of her. She was undoubtedly his for as long as he continued to want her.

"Stop it will you, I _am_ trying to study here." He laughed softly, his body shaking, causing the book to shake in front of her face, making it impossible to read. She huffed angrily, setting the book down forcefully, before rolling onto her stomach and glaring at him.

"I was trying to study, I'd like to actually pass this year you know." She said haughtily, before slipping off the couch, picking up and book and stomping towards her room. He scrambled to his feet, taking a few quick steps, running around her and halting her before she could march up her stairs.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you'd get this upset." His eyes were swimming with emotions, Hermione took a step back, which was new. She shook her head, she wasn't really angry with him, she just liked to tease him sometimes, but she felt guilty now as she saw sorrow swimming in his eyes, in that mix of emotion. She sighed, and mentally slapped herself for her insensitivity towards him lately.

"Its ok love, I was just being, well myself. You know me, I just get a little crazed sometimes," she gave him a small smile, and touched his cheek softly. "I'm going to go set this book upstairs, and then I'll be right back down, alright." He smiled, and then nodded at her, not trusting himself to say anything more right yet. She stood on her tip toes and kissed him softly on the cheek, before stepping around him and running quickly up the stairs and into her room.

**Damn  
I hate the way you know me  
And damn  
You kill me when you hold me  
Like I'm your world  
Like this wont hurt  
Like a favorite curse hitting every nerve**

It was Christmas morning, and they work together, limbs tangled under the silk sheets in her room. She smiled as she rolled over, shocked to find him already awake and staring at the ceiling.

"You're awake," she said softly, rolling over to lay her head against his chest.

"Yes," it was simple, but she'd come to expect the simple from him, and she'd come to love his simple ways.

"Lets go open presents," Hermione said excited, climbing on top of him and kissing the end of his aristocratic nose, before hopping off the bed and racing out of the room, flying down the stairs. He chuckled softly to himself, before following her slowly, his chest clenched when he saw her bent under the tree organizing their presents, bright smile plastered to her face.

"Come on lazy!" she nearly whined, sitting on the floor and pulling her presents to her. He sighed and walked over, sitting next to her, smiling before leaning over and opening his presents.

They ripped through many presents, wrapping paper scattered around them, bows were stuck haphazardly all over Hermione's face and shirt. He smiled goofily at her, before handing her a small box. Her eyes light up and she took the box greedily, before shyly handing him a bigger box.

He set his present on his lap, as he watched her open his. Hermione felt butterflies wrapping around her stomach, as she ripped the wrapping paper off the present, and opening the box quickly. Her hands faltered, and she felt them shake slightly, as the breath caught in her chest and she stared down at the present in her hands.

"It's my family crest," he started slowly.

"I see that," she said quickly, before looking up and seeing the hurt look on his face, "I mean, well it has your name on there, so I figured that's what it was."

"I wanted to give you something that meant something to me. I needed to give you something to show you, I mean well I just, that this," he stuttered, hoping that he was saying everything right. "This is more than just shagging to me. It very well bloody started as just that, but it's beyond that, at least for me. And I just, I needed you to know that, and I'm not good with words as you know by now, so I figured this was a good way to show you."

"I see," Hermione said, as she felt the prick of tears beginning in her eyes, still staring down at his family crest, which was attached to a very simple and elegant silver bracelet.

"If you don't like it," he started.

"No, no no no!" Hermione said quickly, pulling the bracelet closer to her body, "I love it, I just, I'm surprised."

"Good," he said quickly, rubbing the back of his neck before leaning over to kiss her cheek softly. Hermione set the bracelet on the table carefully, and turned to him, climbing into his lap and kissing him passionately, putting every ounce of feeling she'd been holding for him over the past months into that kiss, letting all inhibitions drop and fall away, and just giving in to feeling finally. His arms wrapped around her, and she felt her body start to heat up. He always made her feel so hot, his touches were overwhelming. Heat radiated through her, and she moaned, leaning into his arms more, pushing him down to the ground.

She roughly pulled his shirt over his head, before attaching her lips to the soft column of skin just behind his ear, nibbling down his neck, biting were his neck ran into his shoulder forcefully. His hips rose beneath her, and he groaned flipping her over easily, and sliding his body over hers.

"I'm in charge today witch," he growled out deeply.

That was the day that everything had changed between them, things became much more serious, which resulted in things becoming even more difficult to withstand. Smoldering looks were shared across the Great Hall, hidden winks and notes were passed in classes. They were careful, and sometimes they regretted just how careful they truly were.

**Damn  
I'm fightin' and I'm losin'  
And damn you  
You're pullin' and I'm pushin'  
I'm wrestlin' with  
I toss and twist  
'till finally I give in  
**  
Hermione had always felt a special bond with him, ever since the first time she'd laid eyes on him, 8 years ago, their first year at Hogwarts. She'd felt a pull to him, that was so foreign to her, so new and so scary. She'd been even more fearful, for the way he'd acted and the things she'd learned about him over the years.

He thought she didn't see through it, but after four years there wasn't much his masked faces could keep from her. She could read all the pain and anguish behind those silver eyes, the sadness was visible in this stance. His regret evident when he scowled behind his other 'friends' backs as they'd ridicule kids around the school, wrecking major havoc. His heart was never really in it though, not all the teasing and bashing. His sneers become less and less convincing, even Harry seemed to notice something towards the end of their fifth year, he just wasn't himself anymore. Though she couldn't blame him, she didn't dare blame him either. Not for any of the hateful and cruel things he said, for the way he teased her or any of her friends. For blaming was very shaky ground to walk upon, and shaky ground was not something she needed when it came to him, she had been addicted, drawn from the first time she'd seen him, and as the years progressed, the feelings just blossomed and grew more prominent.

She didn't like it at first, she'd hated every time her eyes would wonder to stare at him, hidden beneath the unruly curls that fell into her eyes. She'd hide behind books, as she watched him sneering at others, laughing with his friends when he thought no one was looking, being kind to younger kids, usually first years when he though no one was around. But she'd caught on, and after their sixth year, his stance on things was clearer than ever. She knew, and it became obvious that he knew, she knew. She'd watch him still, but his eyes started finding hers, but he wouldn't sneer, no he never sneered at her anymore instead he'd smile sadly at her before nodding and turning back to whatever he had been doing. And that was how it had all started, those sad silver eyes and she was a goner.

**I hate being addicted  
Only you would have predicted  
That I'd be torn and worn so thin  
You can see right through,  
You can see right through my soul**

It was almost as if he'd known her their entire lives, from the first time they'd accidentally let boundaries slip and things went farther than either of them had expected, it was like he already knew her. He knew when to touch her roughly, and when to soother her nerves. He knew exactly the right words to say, and when to say them, and when not to say anything at all. He knew when she was upset, and he'd just hold her then. He knew when she needed a good laugh, and he'd tell her a stupid joke. And most of all, he knew when she needed someone to listen, for sometimes she was so desperate to be heard, and he seemed like the only one that would just listen, faithfully and silently to her babble on, and cry over everything.

He was there when her parents had to be sent away, there in the back of her mind, and she found comfort in the thoughts and warm feelings the surrounded her each time she called him to the front of her memories. He was there whenever she was scared of the War, of people she loved dying, of Harry falling into the unbearable darkness that Voldemort was creating within his mind. She was so strong everyday, but nights, nights were when she'd fall apart, but not always. No some nights, she'd need to be rough, and some nights she'd need to be loved, and love. And he let her, he let her try to soothe his heart, and mend his wounds. He let her try to put back his soul, and bring warmth to his heart.

He'd laugh at her at first, though never to her face, for she was far too good with her wand. But he laughed and chuckled the first couple months, locked away behind the secrecy of his curtains, laying in his bed, shaking his head because the small petite witch thought she could save him, but he let her try anyways. It was something that seemed super important to her, and he couldn't break her down any further than she'd already been broken.

**Damn, I hate the way you know me  
And damn  
You kill me when you hold me  
Like I'm your world  
Like this wont hurt  
Like a favorite curse hitting every nerve**

Hermione smiled as she played with the bracelet around her wrist, it looked so delicate and out of place. She'd never been a big fan, but this specific piece had always been immensely important to her. For she was in love with the man that had given it to her, she smiled as she looked closely at the intricate design of his family crest. Nobility, virility, strength, they were virtues he said that his ancestors had held dear to their hearts, and he held dear to his.

She'd never been able to fight him on anything, always agreeing so willing with everything he gave, and took. Everything he said, was golden in her mind. Everything he did, was correct in everyway possible. Because she loved him, and in her eyes he was perfection, and she no longer cared after all these years what anyone had said.

He'd talked her into staying with him, they'd graduated, and had made it through two years, of secrecy and happiness together. And he'd said simply, "It's time." And she'd nodded, knowing precisely what he meant. And that very day, graduation day, they'd walked down to the ceremony hand in hand. Head Girl and Head Boy, the two least likely to get together, stood in a time of remembrance, and knowledge. The war had ended a few months ago, and they'd both fought gallantly beside one another, backing up Harry Potter in his defeat of Voldemort. And the world had been chaotic since then, fighting to right itself, and erase all the traces that were left of the Dark Arts, Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters.

He'd been taken into questioned, and everyone was surprised when Harry Potter himself had showed up, and testified in his innocence. It helped also, that not a mark was on his body, at least not a mark in the form of the dark mark. His forearm was unmarred by the hideous tattoo, and he'd smiled brightly at the Ministry officials, before bowing and nodding out of the court room quickly. He'd had a sneaking suspicion that Harry Potter showing up to the court that day, had a lot to do with the pretty witch that was waiting at home for him.

**Damn  
I'm fightin' and I'm losin'  
And damn you  
You're pullin' and I'm pushin'  
I'm wrestlin' with  
I toss and twist  
'till finally I give in**

Hermione gasped loudly, writhing beneath him, pulling at the sheets of their bed that were fisted between her petite hands. She mumbled incoherently, into the pillow.

He smirked at her, brushing his nose against the tender inside of her thigh softly, teasing her mercilessly. He licked up the inside of her thigh slowly, before pulling his head back to blow over the spot, she moaned beneath, him before growling slightly, and glaring at him through her messy curls, that bounced as she shook her head.

"What dear," he smiled at her innocently, and she merely huffed and threw herself back against the bed, he watched as her bared chest bounced giddily. He slide his body up her slight frame, pulling her pouting lip beneath his teeth before letting it go and resting on his elbows to look down at her.

His everything. It was what she'd become over all these years, everything. She'd given him everything he could have ever wanted and asked for, and so much more than that even.

"I love you Hermione, you know that right." She looked up at him suddenly, brow furrowing as she studied his face knowingly. Her cinnamon eyes softened suddenly, as her hand reached out and rubbed down the side of his cheek softly.

"Of course I know that," She smiled then, radiantly. "I love you, Bloody Hell!" She screamed, her eyes widening as she pulled the sheet over them quickly. His eyes widened, but then he relaxed as he heard to youthful voices.

"Daddy! Come and fly with us, Pleaseeeeeee."

"Yes Father, please do."

He shook his head at their impeccable timing, before smiling down at his wife, as she merely blushed and pushed him slightly.

"Alright, alright. Turn around for a second you two, I was looking at mommy's tummy again, she need to put her shirt back on."

Both boys quickly turned dutifully to face the wall, allowing their mother to slip her night shirt back over her head, and pulling her pants back up around her waist.

"Ok boys, you can turn around again." Hermione said softly, both boys turned and smiled at her climbing onto the bed, as their father slide to the opposite side of Hermione. Leo, the oldest pulled back the sheet quickly, and smiled up at his mother. She lifted her shirt to allow them to see her tummy. All three of her boys smiled and reached their hands out to rub it. Two small, and one larger.

"Alexandra, is in there mum?" Derek said softly.

"Yes, your little sister is in there." Hermione said softly, looking up with small tears at the corner of her eyes, smiling at her two sons and then her husband of 10 years. Hogwarts seemed like nothing but a distant memory now, but all the memories were amazing ones.

"Ok, flying time Father," Leo said, slowly climbing of the bed, and helping Derek to his feet.

"Ok boys, head out I'll be right down."

Both boys whooped and threw their hands in the air before racing from the room, small footsteps could be heard running down the hallway. He turned and smiled at Hermione, running his hand down her tummy one last time before rolling from the bed. He walked across their room, and slipped into the closet, changing from his pajama pants, into a pair of loose jeans and a button down shirt. He slide socks onto his feet, before running back across the room and jumping on his bed.

"I love you Hermione, always and fovever." He said softly, kissing the top of her head, and then shimming off the bed, slipping his feet into his shoes and bending over to tie them. She ran her hand down his slim back, feeling the muscles bunch and move underneath her hand, smiling to herself, and thinking just how lucky she was.

"I love you too Draco, forever and always." He turned to her, kissing her lips softly, before running from the room, just as excited about the prospect of flying as their young children had been. Hermione shook her head, and let her eyes flutter closed. Running her hand down her own tummy, before slipping back into a peaceful sleep.

**I get reckless, scared, confused  
I feel desperate so for you  
And you know it  
You know it  
You know it, yes you do**

**A/N ; This was obviously OOC, seeing as Hermione and Draco are together. So don't leave me reviews simply to point that fact out, it's what I write. Anyways, Review please I like to know what people think, whether it's good or regretfully bad. **

**Toodles. **


End file.
